


Here There Be Monsters

by Malathyne



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malathyne/pseuds/Malathyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them.' — Alice Sebold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Monsters

They called pirates monsters, and it always made Jack laugh. _"Monsters, huh?"_ When he was young, he would think, _What does that make ol' Dad? What does that mean for us?_ His mother would shake her head and keep fussing with his hair and clothes. She tried so hard to teach him to be a good, proper young man -- tried so hard to keep her son from following his father's footsteps. Jack did his best to make his mother happy, and he nodded and agreed when she told him pirates were monsters.

_"Yes, they are."_ For a time, for a long time, Will was adamant. Pirates were thieves and murderers and rapists -- Pirates were all that were Wrong, they were everything Will tried so hard not to be. He wanted to be a good man. He wanted to be a good man so that maybe, one day, just maybe, he would have a chance to win her.

_"I always thought it'd be exciting to meet a pirate."_ Elizabeth was a restless girl, and always had been. Yes, she loved the luxuries she was born into (though she didn't notice it), but she got... awfully bored. Often, she envied the boys out playing in the street, and wanted to be out there, covered in mud and playing Navy and pirates right along with them.

And then they all grew up, some faster than others. Jack learned, all too quickly, that there weren't lines between good and evil, what was piracy and what was right. Will learned, much later than he should have, that the lines were blurred. Elizabeth learned, with increasing horror, what those with power and luxury were capable of.

And they called pirates monsters.


End file.
